The Headmistress's Detention
by xDisturbed
Summary: Riven gets caught not paying attention in the Headmistress's class which causes the Headmistress to give her an after-school detention. Riven x Headmistress Fiora story. Smut, Lemon, Sex, Yuri, Lesbian.


**Author's Note: I really suck at being consistent with uploads. Enjoy this Riven x Headmistress Fiora story!**

* * *

"Riven."

"Riven!"

The Exile jumped in her seat, turning her head to Headmistress Fiora who requested her attention.

"Pay attention..."

Returning to her lesson, she turned her back to the class, every male student leaning forward as they paid attention to Fiora more than her lesson.

Riven turned her head away, like before, staring out the window while she kept her chin rested on her palm.

"Riven!"

Riven jumped in her seat once again, giving Fiora a silent stare.

A few seconds pass before she says anything.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Stay after the bell."

Riven remained silent as Fiora returned her attention to her lesson.

* * *

The bell rings, everyone gets up and leaves the class, all except for Riven. Fiora leans against the desk adjacent to the one in front of Riven, folding her arms as she looked down at Riven. Riven looks with short eye contact, then looks past Fiora, at the board.

"Why do you think you're in here?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Because - because, I wasn't listening?"

Fiora smirks, stands up and walks back to her desk, grabbing a chair and placing it in the front of the empty classroom.

"Come here."

Riven tilted her head quizzically. She got up and approached the chair headmistress Fiora stood behind.

"Sit down."

Riven complied, sitting down in the chair, not saying a word. Fiora reached for Riven's hands, bringing them behind the chair, tying them as Riven asked;

"What're you doing?"

"Ensuring you'll listen."

Fiora finished tying The Exile's wrists at the back of the chair. She walked to the door, pushing it in and locking it.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you; ensuring you listen. "

She covered the window at the door and walked over to the large window across the room, closing the curtains as no one could any longer see in the room. Riven remained silent, watching Fiora walk across the classroom and turn off all the lights except the one above her.

"No distractions now, huh?"

Headmistress Fiora walked back to Riven, sitting on a desk in front of her, crossing her legs. Riven gave Fiora short eye contact before her eyes diverted somewhere else.

"Shy, are we?" Fiora mocked.

"N-no." Riven replied with a stutter.

Fiora got up and circled Riven, strutting as her heels clicked against the floor.

"I know you're shy." Fiora said, stopping behind Riven.

Riven remained quiet as felt Fiora's breathe on her neck, then soon her hand as Fiora slid a hand down Riven's torso as she whispered;

"You should be braver, you'd be a great champion. You'd be the best champion."

Fiora sat down in Riven's lap, wrapping an arm around her neck as she looked her in the eyes, and with a smile, she leaned forward. A soft, gentle kiss was what Riven felt as she widened her eyes with shock. But she gave in, closing her eyes as she kissed back, letting her mouth be explored by Fiora's tongue. Fiora withdrew from the kiss, smiling as she descended Riven's body, placing a hand on her leg as she got on her knees.

"You have very nice legs Riven, I'm thankful that you're not shy enough to cover them."

Fiora rubbed Riven's leg, bring a hand down as enjoyed the smoothness of her long, enticing legs. Fiora brought her hand back up, rubbing Riven's inner-thighs as she watched her bite her lips.

Headmistress Fiora stood up.

"I like what I see, and, I know you do too."

Fiora began to unbutton her dark navy-blue jacket that left her chest already revealed, presenting a black lacy bra that was visible even with all three buttons done. Headmistress had undone one of three buttons, revealing even more of her black-lacy see-through bra, but now the very bottom of her cleavage was revealed.

The headmistress laughed as she reached for the second button, pushing it through the jacket as it became even looser. With her lower lip bit, Riven writhed in her seat, giving 100% attention to Fiora as she conducted her 'lesson'.

The third button was undone, and with that Fiora slid out of the jacket and white blouse that she had already unbuttoned underneath, removing her red scarf that wrapped around her neck as well as she placed the on the desk beside her.

Now only in a black-lacy brassier, a dark navy-blue high-waist skirt, and black thigh-high lace stockings that matched the brassier, and _hopefully_ her panties; Fiora smiled seductively, strutting to the back of Riven's chair as she undid her bindings.

As Riven's hands became free, she remained seated in the chair, placing her hands in her lap as she awaited Fiora's command.

"Good girl. You are getting better at listening."

Riven remained silent as Fiora grabbed Riven's hand, heisting her out of the chair as she made way to her teacher's desk, pushing the contents of the desk on the floor as she pushed Riven onto the desk, straddling her waist as she reached down for a kiss.

Their tongues danced together, Riven's hand groping her headmistress's backside as they kissed, Fiora's own hands sliding down Riven's body, blocked by clothes. Fiora withdrew from the kiss demanding Riven;

"Take your clothes off."

Riven blushed as Fiora got off her, sitting in her chair as she observed Riven, who was now the one sitting on the desk. The Exile reached for clasps that held her armor shut, pulling it as the deep-purple armor piece fell from her body, leaving her in white cloth-like covering.

"All of it."

She bit her lip, red suns on her cheeks as she undid her belt, removing the deep-purple thigh-pad as it fell to the floor. Afterwards, she stood up from the edge of the desk. Removing her sandals and broken armor piece, then her green shoulder piece that matched the shin-pad, which had a brown fabric attached to it which covered the alternate shoulder.

Fiora remained in her seat, leaning back with her legs crossed and a smile on her face as Riven removed her white wrappings, leaving her completely nude.

Fiora made a pleased sound, getting up as she pushed Riven down against her back, kissing her neck as she let her hands roam her soft, smooth ivory skin.

"_Je pense que vous êtes très sexy~. _I think you're very sexy."

She kissed on her neck, licking her collar before descending to her breasts.

"_Mais, vous êtes plus sexy nue._ You are even sexier naked."

Riven bit her bottom lip, grasping Fiora's behind once again as she closed her eyes.

"Mm…" Riven purred, Fiora's tongue dancing upon The Exile's breasts as she kneaded the alternate with her gentle hands.

"You're not as shy as you appear." Fiora spoke as she descended Riven's body, dropping to her knees as she parted Riven's legs. With two hands roaming Riven's thighs, she caressed her legs, rubbing up and down as she enjoyed her soft skin against her fingertips.

"_Oops! Je suis toujours vêtu!_ I am still wearing clothes!"

Fiora stood up, with a smile she grabbed the waist of her skirt, pulling it down as she climbed out of it, leaving her self near-nude in matching lace lingerie and glasses.

"You dress very, _different_."

"_C'est sexy, non?_ You are paying attention now."

Riven remained silent, nodding her head as she ogled Fiora, her mouth-watering because of the extremely raunchy appearance of her teacher, feeling her excitement build between her legs as she watched her fall back to her knees.

"It is better if I leave some on, _non?_"

The Exile nodded, just before Fiora parted her legs, leaning forward as she scooted closer, observing Riven's essence that ran down her thighs.

"My, my, my. _Vous êtes très excite._ You are _very_ wet."

Riven blushed as Fiora mocked her, before she gasped from the sudden feeling of her teacher's thumbs spreading her southern lips, before the even-more shocking sensation of her teacher's wet tongue pressing against her flower.

The Exile grabbed Fiora's hair, running her fingers through her tresses as she bit her lips, supressing animalistic moans that threatened to escape her as Fiora pressed her tongue against her most sensitive and accessible spot.

With a low moan; Riven wrapped her legs around the Headmistress's neck, bringing her closer as the teacher raised a hand up, rubbing her inner thighs teasingly as she licked her womanhood. On top of her clitoral licking, she pushed in a finger, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from The Exile as her legs wrapped even tighter around Fiora's neck.

"Mm…" Riven moaned as she raised a free hand to play with her own breast, pinching and squeezing her solid pink nipples as she brought her second hand from Fiora's hair, using it to lean back on for support on the desk.

"Ooh!" Riven involuntarily gasped as the teacher beneath her thrust a second finger within her, causing her to shudder in pleasure as Fiora giggled. She got faster, pumping her two fingers quickly as Riven's breasts bounced to her quick rhythm.

Fiora looked up at Riven, smirking as her tongue massaged her wetness while her fingers got quicker, making The Exile writhe in pleasure as she spoke a monologue of moans.

"M-Miss!"

Fiora raised an eyebrow as she gave a deep curl of the fingers as Riven pleaded her name.

"I'm- G-." Riven cut herself off midsentence as she screamed, bucking her hips against Fiora's strong deft thrusts as she climaxed, rocking her hips as she screamed animalisticly. Fiora pumped quicker, curling her fingers at the end of each thrust, eliciting the loudest pleas from Riven as if Riven were _begging_ her to fuck her.

Riven shuddered at the final thrusts, shuddering as her Headmistress withdrew her fingers, savouring her essence as Fiora sucked her fingers knuckle-deep.

"Mm… You taste _délicieux!" _Fiora stated happily as she finished sucking Riven's taste from her fingers, making lewd popping noises as she brought them from her lips.

"You are less shy now, more confident, that's good."

Riven remained silent as she panted on the desk, lying on it as she stared at Fiora who was rising up on her feet, getting on the desk and straddling her waist. She brought two hands to Riven's breasts, massaging them as she licked her lips, bringing a pink nipple between fingers as she rolled it, eliciting a weak moan from the white-haired woman.

With a chuckle, Riven spoke;

"You're still wearing your _some clothes."_

"_C'est vrais. _You're right."

Fiora rose up, standing on the desk with each heel beside Riven's head. Reaching behind her back, the brassiere suddenly became loose, the black fabric fell on Riven's chest as Riven picked it up and dropped it to the side. Riven licked her lips, ogling her Headmistress's large, round breasts that sat with hard, pink nipples who stood over her.

Fiora teasingly rubbed the fabric of her panties, pushing her middle finger against the fabric as she gathered liquid on her finger, her excitement soaking through the lace panties.

"_Je suis très excite._ I am very wet."

She wrapped her thumbs underneath the fabric that wrapped her waist, pulling it down her long, stocking clad legs, leaving it around her ankles as she dropped to her knees, completely nude in nothing but lace stockings and black high heels.

With her wet womanhood directly above Riven's face, Riven understood the next test, with no hesitation, she raised her head to meet Fiora's wet nether regions that she held spread with her own fingers.

Almost immediately, the Headmistress moaned, biting her lips as she closed her eyes, purring sensually.

"Mm… Riven… I might raise your mark if you do well."

Riven looked up at Fiora, seeing the sight of underside of Fiora's breasts, watching her play with them as she moaned lightly. The Exile grabbed her teacher's behind, groping her large, heart-shaped ass as she dug in.

"_Bon appétit!_" Fiora stated as she bent over, placing her hands against the desk as Riven served her behind, proving to be quite skilled with her tongue, licking Fiora's womanhood as if it were a lollipop.

In between each moan, Fiora spoke a single word;

"Maybe I might keep this oversized desk. It has finally found a good use."

Fiora looked down, moaning loudly as she grind her hips against her student's face, riding her tongue that soon became a pair of fingers to go with it, causing her to shudder as Riven pumped the fingers along the bucking of her teacher's hips.

An elongated moan escaped her lips, shuddering as she bucked her hips, pushing her ass down on the queen's seat in order to get The Exile's finger deeper. She curled her fingers, causing Fiora to gasp when she did so, eliciting vulgar in French and English from the Headmistress.

As Fiora conducted her 'oral presentation' of moans, she told Riven;

"You l-learn _*moan* _q-quick _*moan*_."

The Exile got quicker, swiftly thrusting her fingers within her teacher's wet caverns, who grinded her hips as she spoke nothing but profanity and her Riven's name.

"_plus vite!_ Faster Riven, f-faster!"

Riven obeyed her teacher's command as she sped up even quicker, rapidly pumping her fingers as she drew back her tongue, leaning back as she focused on technique, deftly thrusting her finger within her teacher as Fiora rode her fingers, verbally telling Riven how much she enjoyed her 'homework'.

"_Oui, oui, oui! _Riv- I'm coming!"

With her last word, she came, screaming sensually as she rocked her hips against Riven's now _even_ quicker fingers, drawing out her orgasm to its fullest intent. She planned on getting her marks higher.

Fiora's juices jet on Riven's fingers as she withdrew them, some landed on her face. Riven raised her head up, sucking on Fiora's sensitive womanhood as she tapped her juice, savouring her taste as Fiora twitched from the sensitive contact.

Riven rest her head back down, Fiora raised a leg, getting off of Riven's face as she sat on the edge of the desk, panting as she dropped on her feet. Riven remained on the desk, getting up to sit on the edge, licking her fingers as she observed the sweaty Headmistress walk to nowhere.

Fiora walked back to Riven, sitting beside her on the edge of the desk, placing a hand on her thigh as she softly stroked it, looking her in the eye as Riven withdrew her index finger from in-between her lips.

"You taste like, a _very_ sweet apple Miss."

"Heh, is that so? _Vous goûtez comme des bonbons._ You taste like candy."

Riven let out a small chuckle as she shook her head, staring at her clothes that scattered on the floor.

"You learn quick, see how much better it is when you listen?"

"Thanks, and yes, it's much better."

"_Bon,_ your mark increases by .5%.

"T-that's it? You were being serious?!"

"_Oui,_ if you want to pass this course, you have to come for some more _after class lessons."_

_**Fini**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** That was quite the long story, wasn't it? Hopefully I can dish out my next fan-fiction I'm working on in a shorter time frame than my other releases.**

**It's _totally_ not a Diana x Leona story, I swear.**


End file.
